


[X-Men] [EC] Co-Consciousness

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles的身體裡住著一個自稱是James的靈魂。而Erik身體裡住著另一個叫Michael的傢伙。</p>
<p>不專業解離性人格症設定，請不要跟作者計較真實性OTL</p>
<p>注意！有Jamesx Charles的性愛描述(只有一點點)，後面可能還會有Erikx Michael的…雷者慎入！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles第一次感受到James的存在時，只有16歲。他正值少年，身體剛開始發育，雖然聽得見人們內心的各種聲音，但對世事還懵懵懂懂。  
  
  
冬天的夜晚老是讓Charles冷的發瘋，他拉緊被子蜷曲在床裡，祈禱自己快點睡著，就不會去注意這棟大宅有多麼冰冷。也不知道躺了多久，他開始迷迷糊糊，睡意像一池水，漸漸把Charles淹沒，他感覺很安心，很溫暖。就像有人從背後環抱住他一樣。  
  
  
Charles猛然睜開雙眼。是的，有人抱著他。一個男人，身高與自己相當，一個棒狀的硬物卡在Charles的兩條大腿間，他渾沌的腦袋過了一會才想起現在應該要害怕，於是劇烈掙扎起來。  
  
  
「噓，噓。」那個男人說，Charles震驚於那嗓音跟自己的相似程度，但詭異的是蘇格蘭口音。「別怕，你會冷是不是？Charles？」  
  
  
Charles全身僵硬，第一次發生這種事，他害怕極了。「你是誰？」他緊張的問。  
  
  
「我就是你。」男人說了一句Charles完全聽不懂的話，他似乎非常愉快。「你可以叫我James。」  
  
  
「你怎麼會是我？」Charles顫抖的指出。  
  
  
「我的確不能完全算是你。」James用過分愉悅的語氣說：「我是說──你排擠我使用這個身體的權利好久了，我只是適時地出現提醒你一下，你不是這個身體唯一的主人。」  
  
  
「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」Charles洩氣的說。  
  
  
「虧你是個天才，」James說，Charles感覺那說話的溫熱氣息噴在自己的耳朵上，這可不大妙。James和自己相同的聲音操著放蕩不羈的蘇格蘭口音說：「這麼說吧──我是這個身體裡的另一個靈魂，懂了嗎？」  
  
  
「你是說──我有雙重人格？」Charles虛弱地問。  
  
  
「雙重人格，好世俗的說法，不過可以這麼說。」James說，他的氣息令人心煩意亂。  
  
  
「這不合理──既然共用一個身體，你為什麼可以抱著我？」Charles指出。  
  
  
「因為我們在潛意識裡，親愛的Charles。」James慷慨地回答，他的手沿著Charles的大腿，緩慢往中間撫摸，Charles倒抽一口氣。而James的聲音聽起來更愉快了，他用刻意壓低的嗓音說：「我不但能抱著你，還可以做很多事，你想試試嗎？」  
  
  
「不用了。」Charles驚恐的說。  
  
  
「好嘛，會很舒服的。」James低聲說，夾雜著令人背脊發麻的喘息聲。  
  
  
Charles被一股力量轉了90度，他現在正面躺在床上，一個人影覆蓋住了他。待瞳孔適應了光線的變化之後，Charles恐慌地發現壓在他身上的人和自己有著一模一樣的臉。  
  
  
「驚訝嗎？」James歪著頭說，他的嘴角掛著一個得意的笑容。「我就說我是你了。」  
  
  
「你要做什麼？」  
  
  
「我要送你一個禮物，」James湊近Charles的臉，那雙紅潤的嘴唇貼著Charles的鼻尖說道：「作為第一次見面的紀念品。」  
  
  
「那會是什麼？」Charles顫抖的說。該死的為什麼他動不了？而且他開始懷疑跟他一同分享這個身體的是代表淫慾的阿斯莫德。(*註一)  
  
  
Charles和男人的第一次性行為發生在他16歲，他從來不曉得自己可以發出那麼令人臉紅心跳的聲音，雖然不想承認，但這真的很刺激很舒服──如果在夢裡面發生的也算的話。因為當Charles隔天早晨醒來時，哪有什麼跟他長的一模一樣的人躺在他身旁。他的床上就只有他自己。  
  
  
還有臀部下一片溼黏的床單。  
  
  
Charles只當那是自己太累太孤單所做的春夢，沒放在心上，16歲嘛，哪個男孩16歲不做春夢？雖然夢裡的對象是「自己」，而且Charles是被壓的那個好像有點奇怪。但他漸漸忘記這個叫James的小夥子，日子照過，學校還是得照去。  
  
  
Charles漸漸意識到他在學校裡並不會特地去盯著男同學們都很嚮往的美女看。他對於同學一窩蜂向女孩們示好的行為感到困惑。卻被男同學在球場上揮汗的身影深深吸引。  
  
  
某一天放學後，Charles在回家的路上經過足球場，一群高學二的男孩們正擠在一塊搶著踢到那顆黑白相間的球。他們疾速本跑的修長身形、還有賁起的肌肉如此美妙，Charles忍不住停下腳步，欣賞學長們的身姿，一直到某個聲音在他腦海裡響起。  
  
  
 _很迷人，對不對？_  
  
  
Charles嚇了一跳，他立刻四下看了看，但身旁一個人也沒有。他感覺手臂上起滿雞皮疙瘩。  
  
  
 _別看了，我是James。_ ──那個帶著蘇格蘭腔的聲音惆悵的說，── _我真不敢相信你把我給忘了，在我們有了那麼美好的一晚之後。_  
  
  
Charles艱難的吞嚥了一口。── _我以為──你只是……喔老天，你真的 **存在** ？James？_  
  
  
 _我當然存在，我還知道你一周自慰幾次。_ ──James說，像一陣耳語，但卻清晰無比的在Charles腦海中響起。  
  
  
Charles呻吟了一聲。── _閉嘴，你這個蘇格蘭淫魔──說起來你為什麼有蘇格蘭腔？我從小到大都沒待過蘇格蘭。_  
  
  
 _我不知道，我才覺得奇怪你為什麼是牛津腔呢。_ ──James說，Charles彷彿可以看見他歪著腦袋的嘲諷神情。── _別討論腔調這無趣的話題了，你看那些男孩們，美呆了，不是嗎？最高的那個辣翻了，他叫什麼？Erik？Michael？_  
  
  
 _Erik Lehnsherr。_ ──Charles不假思索地立刻糾正他。  
  
  
 _喔，你喜歡他！_ ──James像發現新大陸般驚奇，然後用唱歌的聲音哼道。── _純純的愛～～～ 哇，他在看你了，快翹起你的屁股──_  
  
  
「閉嘴！」Charles脹紅臉大喊道。隨後他發現這句話不是只有在他腦海裡大叫出來，球場上的許多學長都轉過頭來看著他。  
  
  
Erik Lehnsherr的雙唇抿成一條線，同樣也皺眉望著他。  
  
  
Charles尷尬的全身發熱，他猜自己裸露在外的皮膚大概都是紅色的了。在一雙雙顏色不同的眼睛注視下，他囁嚅著說：「抱歉──你們請繼續。」說不定學長們根本聽不見，Charles飛快的逃離現場。腦海中還留有Erik看他的眼神。  
  
  
 _天哪，他一定覺得我有毛病。_ Charles絕望地想著。  
  
  
他飛奔到家後，James無恥的聲音才重新在他腦海裡出現。Charles用力喘著氣，在心裡瘋狂咒罵這個蘇格蘭男人。  
  
  
 _嘿，你怎麼能罵得這麼惡毒？_ ──James不滿的說，── _我只是想幫你一把。_  
  
  
 _真是謝謝了。_ ──Charles怒道。  
  
  
James安靜了一會，空氣中只有Charles逐漸緩和的喘息聲。然後James說： _天哪，你什麼都不會，是不是？_  
  
  
 _你說什麼？_ ──Charles震驚於James還能就現在的基礎上把他惹的更加惱火。── _你就不能停止提供餿主意嗎？_  
  
  
 _沒禮貌。_ ──James用拔高的聲音說。── _我是個愛神！你就看我的吧！_  
  
  
Charles沒理他，他才不會隨瘋子起舞。  
  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
  
身體裡住著兩個靈魂是件相當辛苦的事，一開始Charles覺得自己真的瘋了，一步步朝毀滅邁進。James囉嗦的程度令人想拿把刀子自我了結、但他同時又是那麼幽默，Charles有時甚至覺得他有一點點可愛。但真的只有一點點。  
  
  
不過逐漸習慣之後，Charles倒覺得生活和以往沒什麼兩樣。習慣，多可怕的東西，《行為心理學》中有個「21天效應」理論，只要一個人把動作或想法重複21天，那就會變成下意識的自然反應。Charles讀到這個研究報告時才驚覺James已經出現在自己生命中這麼久了。  
  
  
 _你覺得21天很久？_ ──James在他腦海裡怪叫起來。── _我他媽的已經跟你認識兩個月了好嗎？_  
  
  
 _你下次要跟我說話前能不能先給個提示？_ ──Charles驚魂未定的說。── _想嚇死我嗎？突然在我腦海裡大叫。_  
  
  
 _我快悶死啦。_ ──James抱怨道。── _你什麼時候才能放下這些碩士生才會讀的論文，出去釣釣那個辣翻天的Erene──_  
  
  
 _是Erik！_ ──Charles說，然後後悔自己不該這麼急切的糾正James，那個蘇格蘭惡魔大概又歪起嘴角在揶揄他了。  
  
  
 _啊哈。_ ──James說── _走走走，快憋死了，我們去見見鯊魚Erik (Erik the Shark)吧！_  
  
  
Charles屈服了，他把《行為心理學》放回書架上，在走出圖書館時，對那位管理的年輕女士Moira點頭微笑。Moira看他的眼神透露著欣賞與母愛光輝。  
  
  
「今天這麼早就要走了？」  
  
  
「球場上有比賽呢。」Charles說，他過了一會才意識到這是James在他腦海裡說的話，他居然不假思索地說出來了。  
  
  
Moira看起來有些意外。「我不知道你喜歡足球。」  
  
  
 _上帝，你喜歡的當然不是足球_ 。──James歡快地說。  
  
  
「──最近剛培養的嗜好。」Charles紅著臉說。他快步離開避免Moira問的更多。他真的不是自願要去看足球比賽的，這絕對是因為James太吵害他沒辦法專心讀書的緣故。  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
註一：阿斯莫德是七宗罪中代表色慾的惡魔。


	2. Chapter 2

從Erik有記憶以來，Michael就一直都在。當Erik還是個孩子，腦中沒有關於這種情況的知識時，他以為Michael是自己脆弱的那一面。關於他們的相異之處，他可以輕而易舉的列出一張清單。Erik暴躁易怒，對自己有著與生俱來的強烈自信；相較之下Michael溫文儒雅，有時候甚至優柔寡斷，他總要花很多時間跟自己對話。Erik討厭花朵和小動物，Michael卻對那些娘兒們的東西情有獨鍾。Erik喜歡金屬製品，Michael卻覺得它們太冰冷無情。Erik喜歡戶外活動，Michael則喜歡泡圖書館。  
  
  
圖書館，Erik倒也沒真的那麼排斥，需要資料或者是清淨時他還是會去一下的。但是Michael簡直像是平常沒其他活動好做一樣，一有空就躲在圖書館。他們曾為了這件事爭執過不下十次。  
  
  
「說真的，Michael，圖書館？」Erik有次實在受不了，抓狂的說：「你知道現在有個東西叫網路嗎？我使用的時候你都沒學會嗎？」  
  
  
「那不能比！」Michael據理力爭。「大部分的智慧你是無法從網路上找到的。」  
  
  
Erik懶得跟他吵，其實他知道Michael某方面來說是對的。而且，也就因為Michael喜歡泡圖書館，Erik才知道Charles Xavier這號人物的存在。  
  
  
某一天晚上Michael和Erik為了明天要去練球或是讀期中考而大吵一架。(說是大吵一架，但旁人看起來也只是Erik/Michael直挺挺地坐在椅子上，雙眼發直的瞪著前方的詭異畫面而已。)Erik氣憤的不得了，平常都有認真上課且回家複習的話，他真的不明白考前還有什麼好念的。Erik不記得自己怎麼睡著的，但隔天醒來，Michael已經莫名的取得身體的主導權，正端著咖啡神清氣爽的朝圖書館走去。  
  
  
Erik瘋狂的在意識裡掙扎、揮拳蹬腿，但他就像被卡通裡演的那樣，被一個透明的方塊完全困住。方塊會隨他的肢體的伸展而變形，然而無論如何就是不讓他獲得自由。而Michael在他們的腦海中對他笑著露出一口密密麻麻的白牙。  
  
  
「──走著瞧！」Erik只能徒勞無功的對Michael撂狠話。  
  
  
Michael喝完了咖啡，抱著一袋書慢慢踱進圖書館。一路上跟同學們微笑致意，那也讓Erik十分惱火。媽的，他Erik Lehnsherr冷酷高傲、生人不近，但是Michael一出現就像條毛茸茸的小狗對其他人猛搖尾巴，教他下次如何面對那些覺得自己病了才會笑的同學？  
  
  
Erik在Michael腦海裡大吼大叫、拳打腳踢的抗議，不過Michael早就練就了無視他的技能，就像平時Erik也可以無視Michael在他大腦裡作怪一樣。他們的身體愉悅的找了個位子坐下，Michael將袋子裡的書一股腦兒的取出，放在桌面上。  
  
  
Erik已經決定放棄了。因為基本上，雖然其他人感受不到在Michael腦海裡叫囂的他，Erik還是有身在圖書館就必須安靜的習慣。他咧著嘴露出尖銳的牙齒，希望Michael能注意到他Erik Lehnsherr很不滿、非常不滿！Michael他媽的一個月都別想再主導這個身體！  
  
  
但是Michael似乎沒注意到，或者說他的注意力被另外一個人吸引走了。整齊劃一的書櫃深處有個身影，正墊著腳尖想搆到放在最頂層的厚重書籍。Michael從剛坐下的椅子上站了起來。  
  
  
 _你要做什麼？_ ──Erik警覺的問。── _我警告你，不要拿我的身體做蠢事，Michael！_  
  
  
 _你這人實在太暴戾了。_ ──Michael搖搖頭對他說。他再一次不理會Erik的狺狺怒吼，朝那個身影走過去。  
  
  
Michael伸長手臂，越過那顆頂著柔軟棕髮的頭顱，取下一本標題叫做《基因治療》的論文，遞給抬起頭的對他露出一個緊張微笑的男孩。Michael立刻愣住了，男孩的眼睛湛藍的像一碧如洗的晴空，嘴唇又紅又翹，像搽著火紅色的唇膏。Erik也被這美麗的畫面衝擊到了，他們倆個彷彿呆滯了一世紀那麼久。一直到男孩紅著臉露出一個不好意思的笑容。  
  
  
「你好，我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。你呢？」  
  
  
他叫Charles，他看起來就缺乏運動，全身沒一點肌肉。跟Michael一樣喜歡躲在圖書館，八成一曬太陽就會昏倒。就在這個瞬間，Erik大夢初醒，他憑藉著在球場上訓練出來的絕佳反應力搶回了身體的主導權。  
  
  
 _媽的！_ ──Michael在發現自己失去對身體的控制時咒道。  
  
  
Erik惡狠狠的把Michael一腳踢進透明方塊裡。  
  
  
「Erik Lehnsherr。」他朝Charles說，然後轉頭朝自己的位子走去。「我比你高一年級。」  
  
  
 _你不需要這麼渾蛋。_ ──Michael說。── _不是像你一樣有肌肉才厲害，我記得Charles是個天才。_  
  
  
 _閉嘴，Michael。你跟他一樣柔弱。_ ──Erik怒道。  
  
  
 _必要時我也可以很強悍。_ ──Michael冷靜的說。  
  
  
 _那還真是個天大的新聞呢。_ ──Erik冷笑著說。  
  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
  
Erik在一次放學後的練習中又見到了Charles。  
  
  
從他背上揹著的書包來看，Charles似乎正準備回家，只是不知道為何經過球場時就杵在一邊看Erik他們踢球。Erik擦了擦額頭上的汗，Charles的注視很令人分心，讓Erik忍不住朝他望過去。  
  
  
他跟Charles的眼神對上了。男孩的臉越來越紅，然後他忽然大喊一聲：「閉嘴！」  
  
  
Erik愣住了，其他隊友們也紛紛朝Charles望過去。他皺起眉頭，這個Charles是怎麼回事？Erik本來看到他有點高興的──只有一點──但，他是在嫌他們足球隊太吵嗎？看在上帝的分上，現在可是放學時間。  
  
  
Charles低頭說了些什麼，距離太遠聽不清楚，然後他紅著臉跑走了。  
  
  
球場上一片寂靜。  
  
  
「那個是誰？」過了一會，Azazel癡癡地問。「他真漂亮，是學弟？」  
  
  
「對啊。」Riptide露出同樣出神的表情說，「他剛剛在看你，Erik，他叫什麼？」  
  
  
「回去練球！」Erik吼道，他莫名有點不爽。「你們這些色鬼。」  
  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
三個禮拜後的球賽，Charles也來了。  
  
  
Erik在走進球場時就注意到他了。Charles坐在距離球場最近的看台上，抱著一本書呆呆的盯著他看。Erik有點想笑。說真的，誰會帶書來球場？但是Charles一看到他就露出笑容。他的眼睛像會說話一樣喊著：「加油，Erik。」靠，那真他媽的令人激動。  
  
  
Erik控制著自己的臉部肌肉，他不要像那些蠢男人露出傻笑。他生硬的別過頭，叫隊員集合。  
  
  
 _他被你嚇到了，你這白癡。_ ──Michael很不是時候的說。  
  
  
Erik不想理他，但不知為何他敢百分之九十九肯定Michael是在講Charles，那讓他無法專心跟隊員溝通待會的比賽策略，於是他惱怒的道：什麼？  
  
  
 _他看起來很難過。_ ──Michael說。── _就在他對你笑，但你瞪他一眼，然後用後腦杓對著他以後。_  
  
  
 _我沒有瞪他。_ ──Erik說。  
  
  
有一段時間Michael沒發出任何聲音。Erik也樂得輕鬆，他開始提醒隊員他們之前討論出來的戰術。但沒過多久Michael又開始在他大腦裡製造噪音。  
  
  
 _我昨天看到籃球隊隊長約他出去。_ ──Michael說。  
  
  
 _什麼？！_ ──Erik大叫。── _不，怎麼可能你看到、我卻沒看到？_  
  
  
 _籃球隊隊長，叫什麼來著？喔……Logan？_ ──Michael繼續涼涼的說。  
  
  
 _回答我的問題，Michael！_ ──Erik在腦海裡咆哮。  
  
  
「隊長？」Alex困惑的看著Erik，他提醒隊員第一個戰術之後，就突然睜大雙眼愣著不動。「你還有話要說嗎？比賽快開始了。」  
  
  
 _贏了比賽後我再告訴你。_ ──Michael說，接著他露出一個得意的笑容。  
  
  
隊員們面面相覷，只見他們的隊長雙眼瞪的銅鈴大、把牙齒咬的格格作響。看起來駭人無比。  
  
  
「──給我他媽的贏了這場比賽！」Erik最後只大吼著說了這句話。  
  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
  
他們的確贏了。但Michael賴皮，他只告訴Erik：我看見的時候，你正躲在最深層的潛意識裡睡覺呢，就像我現在準備做的一樣。──然後他的聲音就在Erik大腦裡完全消失了。  
  
  
Erik踢著練習用的足球回到更衣室外的洗手台邊，覺得有些火冒三丈。這麼多年了，Michael仍然是個渾蛋。他們倆為什麼就不能為了彼此的利益合作一下？他們大概是宇宙間最傻的一個聯盟，老是在搶奪主導權。目前為止他們達成的唯一協議，只有平常足球賽由Erik來踢，而考試由Michael應考而已。  
  
  
Erik扭開水龍頭，把嘩啦啦流出的水全部潑到臉上，他的上半身也全濕了，但他不在乎，剛踢完比賽實在是熱得要命。在Erik扭動脖子讓水流沖到身上的不同部位時，他眼角餘光看見了一雙鞋。  
  
  
「嗨，你好。」Charles說。  
  
  
Erik緩緩抬起頭，Charles看起來很緊張，他的雙手死死抱著那本愚蠢的書。他的視線順著從Erik臉上滑落的水珠向下看去，臉驀然紅了。Erik突然意識到濕透的上衫讓他現在基本上看起來是全裸。  
  
  
他將水龍頭旋上。兩條手臂抱在胸前，好奇Charles想說些什麼。  
  
  
「嗨。」Erik說，語氣算不上友好。「我記得你叫Charles？對嗎？」  
  
  
「是的。」Charles的視線移回Erik臉上，但他的眼神很閃爍，Erik幾乎能肯定他一直在找空檔偷覷著自己的下半身。  
  
  
「有什麼事嗎？」Erik問。  
  
  
「我想送你一個東西。」Charles說。「如果你不喜歡，可以還給我。」  
  
  
「什麼？」Erik真的有點困惑了。  
  
  
「一個吻。」Charles說。  
  
  
Erik真正意義上的愣住了。Charles的嘴角勾起一個幾乎能稱之為頑皮的笑容。他向Erik靠近了一步。  
  
  
氣氛正好，Erik恍惚的想著，卻在這個時候又被莫名的丟回見鬼的透明方塊裡了。他愣了一下，然後了解到Michael根本沒像他所說的在潛意識裡睡覺。於是他發出怒吼。  
  
  
 _搞什麼鬼？Michael！_ ──Erik叫到。  
  
  
「你不是Charles Xavier。」Michael完全不理會Erik。他饒有興致的湊近走到身邊的『Charles』。「你是誰？」  
  
  
對方停下腳步，海水般寶藍色的雙眼放出光芒。  
  
  
「喔，太迷人了！」『Charles』說。「那你呢？你不是Erik Lehnsherr。」  
  
  
「我是Michael。」  
  
  
「James。」James說，他充滿好奇光芒的雙眼在Michael身上滴溜溜的轉。「我猜你也跟我們一樣，同Erik分享一個身體？」  
  
  
「沒錯。」Michael微笑。「真高興認識你。」  
  
  
「那你想不想要我的禮物呢？」James緩緩舔著嘴唇問。  
  
  
「來吧。」Michael瞇起雙眼說。  
  
  
他們吻了一會，Erik在大腦裡咒罵Michael色慾薰心。Michael連吐槽他都懶。他鑑賞完這個禮物還得覺得不滿意還回去呢。他媽的，事實上這禮物簡直太棒了。Michael快要融化成一攤什麼東西，而他懷裡抱著的人也快融化成一攤什麼東西。這個吻快結束時，James依依不捨的親著他的嘴角。  
  
  
「你裡面另外一位……」James喘著氣說。「很吵，對不對？我感覺的到……」  
  
  
「你無法想像。」Michael不屈不撓的親了回去。  
  
  
「那麼，」James在Michael懷裡扭動著，從口袋裡抽出一張便條紙，上面寫著一串數字。「打電話給我，我教你怎麼用特殊方法讓他閉嘴。」  
  
  
  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

「你有雙重人格！？」  
  
  
Charles的好友兼義妹大呼小叫的說，一旁與Raven亦敵亦友的Emma從櫥櫃間轉過頭來，臉上掛著無庸置疑的看好戲神色。Charles從來就搞不清楚她們的關係。他現在腹部裡有兩股火焰在燃燒，一個叫無奈，另一個叫羞恥。而他甚至不曉得自己為什麼要羞恥。  
  
  
「我想──恐怕是的。」Charles說。  
  
  
「噢，甜心。」Emma用充滿愛意的口吻說，她湊過來捏了捏Charles的臉。「另一位──也像你這麼可愛嗎？」  
  
  
 _有過之而無不及。_ ──James用唱歌的口吻說。  
  
  
Emma穿著一身啦啦隊服裝，褲裙短的幾乎露出大腿根部，纖細的腰肢火辣的裸露著，她曲起右腿跪在Charles坐著的長椅上，兩隻手往Charles大腿間伸過來，Charles大吃一驚，連忙張開雙腿，Emma的雙手就剛好落在他腿間的椅面上，撐著她的上半身。Emma臀部翹的高高的，豐滿的胸脯向Charles的臉壓過來。對一個高學的男孩來說，像Emma這麼辣的女孩主動投懷送抱應該是一個夢寐以求的情況，Charles卻只想盡量用禮貌的方式躲掉Emma的手，不過躲掉這件事本身就是不禮貌的。他討厭被用「可愛」這個字形容。他Charles Xavier是矮了點皮膚白了點，但還是個男人，他不懂女人為什麼老是愛捏他臉。  
  
  
「不要欺負Charles，Emma。」Raven斜眼道。  
  
  
「我是學妳的。」Emma反擊。  
  
  
「我知道。」Raven說，她露齒而笑。「只有我可以欺負Charles。」  
  
  
「自私。」Emma說，她的聲音透著笑意。  
  
  
Charles在兩個女孩的對話漸漸往他不願聽懂的方向邁進時清了清喉嚨。這讓Emma的注意力(悲慘的)重新回到他身上。  
  
  
「他叫什麼？甜心，我們能見見他嗎？」Emma的胸部又壓了過來，Charles忍著想把她推開的衝動，以免Emma直接跨坐到他身上。  
  
  
「他叫James，他有點──特別。」Charles小心的挑選用詞，但還是遭到James一陣嘰嘰呱呱的抗議，而且他用那蘇格蘭口音講得太快了，Charles根本聽不懂。「我想我得先提醒妳們，他喜歡性愛──我是說，他有點變態──」  
  
  
 _每個人都喜歡性愛！_ ──James在他腦海裡尖叫。── _你這麼說太沒禮貌了！什麼變態？我是愛神！_  
  
  
Raven不知為何仰頭大笑。Emma漂亮的眼睛則瞇了起來，她的眼神像條蛇般把Charles從頭到腳掃了一遍。  
  
  
「一個變態的Charles Xavier。」Emma露出一種讓Charles十分驚恐的嚮往表情。「聽起來真火辣，我可以跟他操一次嗎？」  
  
  
Charles張大嘴，他立刻將雙手護在胸前。「拜託，不要碰我的身體！」  
  
  
 _噢我的天。_ ──James樂陶陶的說。── _Charles Xavier，你真讓我看不下去。_  
  
  
Charles就像坐在纜車的一節車廂內，他看著身旁的事物一個個變小，漸漸遠去，而自己被關在一個狹小的空間內。過了一會他才意識到James掌控住身體了。Charles有點無奈，不過上次James這麼做的時候，他因此而受惠跟Erik──據說那時候是Michael──有了第一次的接吻經驗。舌頭互相纏繞的感覺火辣無比，吻的他們的身體即將有反應時才剎車。或許他該感謝James。  
  
  
「嗨，美女們。」James說，他對Emma近在咫尺的臉眨眨眼，露出一個調皮的微笑，然後扶著Emma赤裸的腰，讓她懸空的臀部坐回自己身旁的長椅上。Emma發出一聲可疑的呻吟。「鑒於Charles已經幫我做過簡介，但他的措辭技巧實在令人失望，我想我還是得正式自我介紹一下，我是James。」  
  
  
「哇喔。」Raven盯著James，聽起來有點緊張，但更多的是好奇。「你就是James？你的口音真的很特別，你是──哪裡人？」  
  
  
「歡迎進入蘇格蘭魅力黑洞。」James俏皮的說。  
  
  
「這有點毛骨悚然。」Emma說，她聳聳肩。「不過也挺性感的，寶貝。」  
  
  
 _別跟Emma上床，求你！_ ──Charles在他腦海裡焦急地大喊。  
  
  
 _我不會的，_ ──James說。── _我知道你只想吸老二。_  
  
  
Charles沒回應，大概是摀著耳朵躲起來了。天知道他們透過大腦溝通的話，Charles摀耳朵究竟有沒有用。James愉快地想著。  
  
  
「聽著，兩位大美女，Charles今天來是有目的的。」  
  
  
「男人永遠有目的。」Raven尖銳地說。  
  
  
「噢，別誤會。」James舉起雙手呈投降狀。「我想他就算有天大的膽子也不敢冒犯妳們。他只是想要Erik的電話。」  
  
  
Raven和Emma詭異的沉默著，像兩尊風格各異的美神雕像直勾勾的瞪著James。James有點尷尬，他知道怎麼在一群吵吵鬧鬧的人之中奪得所有目光焦點，但是怎麼在一片寂靜之中破冰就不是他的專長了。  
  
  
所幸Raven沒多久就打破沉默：「這還不算有天大的膽子？」  
  
  
「他想泡Magneto？」Emma用充滿不可思議的語氣說。  
  
  
「那是什麼？」James困惑地問。  
  
  
「我給他取的綽號。」Raven聳肩。「你看過他踢球嗎？他簡直是個對足球有吸引力的超強磁鐵，球總是會回到他腳邊。」  
  
  
 _真是個蠢透了的綽號。_ ──Charles格格笑了起來。  
  
  
「好吧，」James無視了Charles。「妳們可以給可憐的、情竇初開的Charles，Magneto的電話嗎？」  
  
  
 _我要殺了你。_ ──Charles大叫道。但他的聲音聽起來已經完全放棄改變現狀了。  
  
  
「拿了電話之後Charles要做什麼？」Raven問。  
  
  
「我不知道，」James誠實的說。「也許約出去喝杯咖啡？」  
  
  
「Raven的意思是說，連要電話都不敢了，我們很懷疑Charles拿到之後敢打給Erik。」Emma好心的補充。  
  
  
「還有我在呢。」James攤手道。「事實上我已經給了Erik電話，但他一直沒打來。」  
  
  
「嘿，我有個主意。」Raven高聲說。  
  
  
 _喔不。_ ──Charles哀號。  
  
  
 _怎麼？_ ──James決定關心一下。  
  
  
 _Raven從沒好主意。_ ──Charles悲慘兮兮地說。  
  
  
「願聞其詳。」James雙眼放光。Charles在大腦裡倒抽一口氣，不敢置信的說： _你怎麼能這樣對我？_  
  
  
「你知道我們在足球隊裡的角色吧？」Raven問James。  
  
  
「唔，我猜是啦啦隊？」  
  
  
「賓果。」Raven興高采烈的說，「那你知道足球隊贏球後的傳統嗎？」  
  
  
「喔，Raven，妳是個天才。」Emma已經會意過來，她嘴角掩不住興奮的笑意。  
  
  
「我聽著呢。」James被感染的也露出笑容。他喜歡這兩個女孩。  
  
  
「球員可以跟啦啦隊的女孩出去約會。」Raven說，她興奮的臉都紅了。「抽籤或玩遊戲決定對像，一對一喲。」  
  
  
「妳是說──」James。  
  
  
「要做什麼都可以。」Emma補充，附加一個引人遐想的舔嘴唇動作。「當然，女孩同意的話。」  
  
  
「妳該不會已經上過Erik了吧？」James疑惑的問。說出來以後突然發現主詞和受詞不太對。  
  
  
「沒有。那傢伙沒碰過啦啦隊的女孩。」Raven翻了個白眼。「我們早就懷疑他是同志了，比起碰觸女孩柔軟的身體，他大概更想和球員肉搏。」  
  
  
Erik和其他男球員們赤裸糾纏在一起的畫面躍進腦海裡。James覺得有點詭異(Charles也想著同樣的事)，但同時又令人難以置信的火辣。他想到Michael上身未著寸縷，只穿一條牛仔褲的畫面，充滿力與美。而另一個男人會如何把褲頭從他挺翹結實的臀部上慢慢的、一吋一吋的扯下來， 他會如何呻吟低喘，他雙腿間驕傲的龐大的豎的直挺挺的器官，會用什麼樣的角度彈出來……  
  
  
「肯定是。」James緩緩笑著說。他下意識地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
  
「所以只要把你也加入選擇之一就好了，Erik鐵定毫不猶豫地選你。」Raven不知道從哪兒變出一套啦啦隊服裝，她一把扔進James懷裡。「不然，我們有的是辦法讓他選你。」  
  
  
James將它攤開來，那是套兩件式的服裝，上半身的造型像一件長袖小外套，兩側衣襟底部有一顆小扣子和一排短拉鍊。而下半身是短的令人吃驚的短褲，尺寸是L。Raven隨後奪走他手上的衣服，然後熟練的抖開、把上衣套在James身上，扣好扣子，拉上拉鍊。動作迅速毫不拖泥帶水。她小時候大概常幫芭比換衣服。  
  
  
「這是之前設計的樣品，後來短褲改成褲裙，所以這套就沒在穿了。」Raven邊說邊把James推到一面穿衣鏡前。  
  
  
James不禁瞪大眼看著這套衣服在自己身上的效果。那件『小外套』穿起來意外像長袖版女性內衣，腰部絕對裸露在外，目前Raven只是幫他套上去而已，原本穿著的制服襯衫沒有脫掉，但如果依照正規穿法的話，就跟Emma現在的服裝沒兩樣了。這太──他很不想這麼說──但他穿起來真的太色情。就算是James也控制不住的臉紅了。  
  
  
 _殺了我吧。_ ──Charles絕望地說。  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
下章有查查啦啦隊裝！！！雷者請繞道！！！  
  
(個人認為)不算女裝，頂多算啦啦隊的男用裝  
  
(不過哪個啦啦隊裡有男性啊！)  
  
啦啦隊的服裝我是參考達拉斯牛仔的：  
  
<http://i.imgur.com/Nj1e2rE.jpg>  
  
  
關於蘇格蘭魅力黑洞請見此節目：  
  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IX10ZaB2Lw>  
  
一美年輕的時候比現在害羞蠻多的XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

Erik在踏進足球隊借來的教室時，看到球員們興奮到瘋狂的圍著啦啦隊女孩們嘶吼，他並沒有很意外。Emma跟Raven總是能想出一些真的非常能「激勵」隊員的遊戲和獎賞。(姑且不論這些遊戲和獎賞會不會觸到道德底線)不過當他走到教室中央，從自動讓開的人群中看見被包圍在中間的啦啦隊成員時，Erik幾乎要愚蠢的把嘴巴張到最大。  
  
  
Emma、Raven、Angel、Jean、Ororo、Clarice…等十個女孩穿著她們的啦啦隊服裝，整齊的坐在排成一排的椅子上。她們身上有凹陷的部位──鎖骨和雙乳間──塗滿了黃澄澄的膏狀物。那看起來非常的──引人遐想。儘管Emma和Raven是觀念開放的女孩，她們以往辦的活動也沒有讓啦啦隊成員做到這種程度。  
  
  
「這是怎麼回事？」Erik揚起眉毛問到。  
  
  
「新遊戲。」Raven站起身說。「一男一女組成一組，男生們比賽誰先把隊友身上的卡士達醬吃乾淨就贏了。」  
  
  
球員們發出興奮的歡呼，眼裡充滿躍躍欲試的光芒，顯然他們迫不及待想要擠到美女們身邊進行這個難得的遊戲。Erik覺得有點頭痛。  
  
  
「但我們有11個球員？」Erik指出。「而你們都已經選好了隊友？我想這表示我不用參加遊戲了？」  
  
  
「你得參加遊戲，而且我們已經解決這個問題了，甜心。」Emma對Erik眨了眨眼。然後她指了指教室另一側的門。  
  
  
那裡站著一個身影。他慢慢從角落走入眾人的視線裡。那竟然是──是Charles Xavier。他穿著啦啦隊那套暴露無比的衣服，腰部的曲線一覽無遺、短褲幾乎遮不住他的臀部，而他的胸口雖然平坦，但是乳白色的皮膚在少的可憐的布料下給人無限遐想。他看起來像全身發著光芒的神聖人物，同時又充滿一種脆弱的美，幾乎是瞬間，Erik感覺到他的褲子緊了好幾分。  
  
  
Charles低著頭走到啦啦隊中間，球員們自動讓開了一條路。有人倒抽一口氣、有人忍不住吹口哨，而Erik腦中一片空白，傻愣愣的看著他Charles紅透的臉頰。  
  
  
「驚喜！」Raven唱道。「我拜託好久，才請到學弟Charles來幫忙。男孩們，別故作嘔吐狀，我知道你們有些人期待他加入遊戲很久了！」  
  
  
 _天哪。_ ──Michael在大腦裡呻吟道。他的音調比平時還低了好幾度。  
  
  
「妳是用什麼威脅Charles才讓他參加遊戲的？」Alex提高嗓音說。其他人邊笑邊附和：「是啊！」  
  
  
「說威脅太難聽了。」Emma懶洋洋地說。「我們只是跟他交換了條件。至於交換了什麼，自然不能告訴你們。總之，第一名的隊伍可以拿到6張電影免費招待券，第二名4張，第三名2張。」  
  
  
「那麼，我們要來抽籤決定隊友囉！」Raven宣布。  
  
  
「等一下。」Erik說，他沒意識到自己的嘴開口提出了什麼。「我──我自願和學弟一組。」  
  
  
他一說完就後悔了。所有人都把責難的視線投向他，連Charles也稍微抬起頭，咬著嘴唇凝視他。靠──可愛死了。他的年紀看起來為什麼會這麼小？他真的已經高學了嗎？另外一邊球員們此起彼落的抱怨「哪有這種的，自願咧，根本想先搶先贏。」「不公平！」「隊長中飽私囊啦！」「美女與野獸。」「我也自願跟Frost一組──」  
  
  
「停！」Raven不得不大聲制止越來越失控的喧鬧。「Erik，抱歉，規則就是抽籤。」  
  
  
「好吧，」Erik有些不情願地說。  
  
  
結果在Raven遞過來的籤筒中，Erik將手探進那個深色的盒子裡撈，卻怎麼樣摸都只有一個紙捲，他瞥了Raven一眼，啦啦隊隊長給了他一個調皮的單邊眨眼。  
  
  
「你抽太久了。」Raven說。「快點，後面還有10個人等著呢。」  
  
  
Erik對她笑了一下，真心誠意地。他把那張紙捲抽出來。刻意用放慢的速度攤開以掩飾自己的急切。紙條上面寫著Charles Xavier。  
  
  
「很好很好，」Raven滿意的點頭說：「Magneto抽到Charles。」周遭立刻響起球員們不相信的噓聲，Raven將紙條舉高，展示給眾人看。「沒有作弊！真的抽到了。你們瞧。」  
  
  
球員們仍舊搖著頭製造噓聲。啦啦隊女孩們因為不知名的原因一個個笑的東倒西歪，卡士達醬在她們曼妙婀娜的身軀上橫流。教室裡響起男士們吸口水的聲音，但是他們掩飾得極佳，無從判斷到底是誰已經按捺不住了。即使如此，目前沒有人忘記他們共同的敵人──隊長Erik──Darwin指著Erik的鼻子大聲說：「你跟Raven串通好了！裡面只有一張籤吧！」  
  
  
Erik挑起眉，露出一個非常傲慢欠揍的微笑，攤開雙手做出一副「上帝就是要我抽中Charles，真令人困擾，但我也沒辦法」的樣子。  
  
  
Charles咬著下唇，現在不只臉，他整個身體都漲紅了。臉上帶著夢遊仙境般的──天哪，那是愉悅嗎？總之決不是厭惡的神情。  
  
  
「把籤筒拿來，換我抽。」Darwin大叫道。Raven聳聳肩，慢條斯理的遞上籤筒，Darwin本來帶著自信滿滿的笑容，彷彿他下一秒鐘就能揭穿Erik和Raven無恥的陰謀，但實際上下一秒發生的事是他的表情僵住了。Darwin神色詭異的從籤筒中抽出一張摺成小方塊狀的紙條。他將之攤開，上面寫著Angel Salvadore。  
  
  
Erik有些驚嘆的望向Raven，後者對他眨了下右眼。  
  
  
「見鬼了。」Alex低聲說。「隊長想抽到誰就抽到誰，天下有這麼好的事？」  
  
  
球員們終於不再一口咬定Erik用了卑鄙手段，轉而興奮的想得知自己抽到了誰。籤筒中的紙捲漸漸減少，幾家歡樂幾家愁。Raven最後宣布道：「好了，現在大家各就各位，男孩們，麻煩你們站到你的隊友身邊。」  
  
  
Erik緩緩向Charles走過去，那個他只說過兩句話(就被Michael奪走身體主導權)的學弟用一雙讓人恨不得立刻撲倒的這樣那樣的濕潤藍眼睛看著他。  
  
  
 _停止想著你想對Charles做的那些骯髒念頭。_ ──Michael呻吟道。── _我是直接受到衝擊的人。_  
  
  
 _閉嘴Michael。_ ──Erik回答。── _別把這個賴給我，誰知道那念頭實際上是不是來自於你？_  
  
  
Michael居然真的閉嘴了，那讓Erik有些意外，平常Michael是不會放棄跟他好好吵一架的機會的。不過他現在有更緊急的狀況要處理──Erik站在Charles坐著的椅子右側，思量著該說什麼。  
  
  
「嗨。」最後他只吐出一個字就差點咬到舌頭，覺得自己愚蠢極了。Erik連忙又說：「待會如果有冒犯，先跟你道個歉。」  
  
  
  
 _說的好像你一定會冒犯他一樣。_ ──Michael突然又說。  
  
  
 _我記得我有叫你閉嘴。_ ──Erik有些惱怒。  
  
  
他面前的Charles把紅豔豔的嘴唇抿成一條線。輕輕點了點頭，他們無語的對看一陣。一旁傳來Azazel哀嚎的聲音：「靠──為什麼我抽到妳？！」還有Emma憤怒的尖叫：「你以為我就想被你抽到嗎？」  
  
  
「別吵了。」Raven說，她開始有些不耐煩，拼命提高嗓音對所有人說：「現在我們會把卡士達醬傳下去，剛剛有些人的醬流光了，現在請幫你的隊友重新塗好卡士達醬，我們馬上開始。」  
  
  
Erik接過那瓶卡士達醬，用湯匙挖了一些流動性相當好的液體，然後看了Charles一眼。Charles的身上是乾淨的，大概是Emma和Raven剛剛想製造他出場的效果所以沒有先塗上。Erik將湯匙湊近Charles的鎖骨，倒了一些進去那個可愛誘人的凹槽裡。Charles因為冰涼的液體一下子碰觸到肌膚而倒抽了口氣。一些卡士達醬隨著他身體的顫抖而從鎖骨間溢出，流進他的胸前，弄髒了啦啦隊制服。他奶白色的肌膚趁著金黃色的卡士達醬，看起來像一個人型蛋糕那麼可口，他抬起湛藍的眼睛仰望Erik，有些可憐兮兮的。Erik瞬間覺得自己的制服褲緊了幾分。  
  
  
Erik忍不住想那些流進Charles上衣間的卡士達醬是否蔓延到了他小巧的乳頭上，他的乳頭是什麼顏色？該不會是粉紅的吧？冰涼的醬汁從那邊流過去會造成什麼樣的效果？他的乳頭是不是會微皺的挺立起來？等待別人的舌頭仔細地幫他舔舐掉？  
  
  
Erik嚥了口唾沫。恨不得撕碎Charles那幾乎沒什麼遮蔽效果，但偏偏又遮到了最重要的地方的啦啦隊服裝。  
  
  
「嘖嘖，這樣不行喔。」Raven帶著邪惡的笑意說：「我們會檢查的，你的隊友身上不能有任何一點卡士達醬才可以過關。所以，別讓醬流出來，否則你們會後悔的。」  
  
  
 _這規則簡直棒透了。_ Erik默默地想著。他左右觀察其他組的狀況，然後問Raven：「他們還有把卡士達醬倒進──胸口間。但如你所見，學弟沒有──溝……」  
  
  
Charles的臉頰再次紅透了。Erik搔搔後腦，他並不想讓自己的話聽起來像在挖苦Charles，但這是顯而易見的事實。而且，Erik無法阻止自己邪惡的思想──他他媽的想舔Charles的胸口，如果這遊戲裡沒給這項其他人都擁有的福利，對他來說也太不公平了吧？  
  
  
「倒下去就是了。」Raven敷衍地說。「小心點，倒多少就要吃多少，我不想看到你吃太甜，待會在教室後面吐。」  
  
  
得到允許的Erik立刻舀了一大匙，同樣刻意放慢移到Charles胸前的速度以掩飾自己的迫不及待，而且他顫抖的手的確也不能在過快的移動下還讓卡士達醬安穩地待在裏頭不溢出。Charles不知所以的憋著氣，看起來像要窒息了。然後他在Erik傾斜著湯匙倒下卡士達醬時劇烈的喘了一口氣。金黃色的醬汁像山壁上的細小流水般滑進他胸前的拉鍊裡，然後從下方流出來，部份填滿了他的肚臍。並且流進他的短褲裡。  
  
  
Erik再度嚥了口唾液。  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 媽的老萬你閃開，我也要舔查查的胸口


	5. Chapter 5

Raven拿著碼表喊道：「預備。」  
  
  
Erik像其他人一樣低下頭，把嘴唇湊近Charles的鎖骨間。被Charles的體溫熱捂的卡士達醬散發著把Erik沖的暈頭轉向的香甜味道。他的下半身快要爆炸了，見鬼的遊戲，他現在只想把Charles的衣服撕碎，然後舔過那些管他有沒有沾到醬的部位。  
  
  
Charles看著他的眼神對情況一點幫助都沒有，那雙會讓人迷失自己的湛藍眼睛盛滿了各式複雜的感情──期待、崇拜、羞怯，和一些無可言說的情緒──Charles本就艷紅的嘴唇因為緊張而舔的更加濕潤，像某種無聲的邀請。  
  
  
Erik瞥開視線，再看下去他就真的要失去理智了。Raven喊「開始」的聲音遙遠而朦朧，Erik甚至不確定自己是不是偷跑了，他期待這一刻如此之久，小心翼翼的探伸出舌頭舔去鎖骨上的卡士達醬，然後無可避免的第一次碰到Charles的皮膚。  
  
  
Erik無法抑制的渾身顫抖，他發現Charles也是，如果真要形容的話，那就像觸電一般，只是通達四肢百骸的不是電流，而是同樣有麻痺效果的愉悅與興奮。Charles從鼻腔中哼出一聲類似嗚咽的呻吟。煽情的讓他們兩個都愣了一下。  
  
  
Erik抬起頭來驚訝地望著Charles的雙眼，後者一副犯了過錯的驚慌模樣，他一緊張就舔嘴唇的習慣又冒出來，軟軟紅紅的舌頭一下兩下三下掃過像上了唇膏的嘴唇，最後用潔白的牙齒輕咬著下唇。  
  
  
Erik像一尊石像般瞪著他。  
  
  
 _你還好嗎？_ ──Michael問，但以他沙啞的聲音判斷，似乎對自己的狀態也沒有把握。  
  
  
Erik猛然攫住Charles的雙肩，在他埋頭在Charles的頸窩裡又吸又咬前，只來得及看見受害者無辜而期待的神情。男孩在他耳邊用力喘著氣，拼命壓抑快要從喉嚨深處鑽出來的呻吟，他嘗起來跟卡士達醬一樣甜美，Erik知道，因為現在Charles的鎖骨間早就沒有醬汁了，他的味道還是那麼誘人。  
  
  
「E、Erik──」Charles像溺水般喚道。Erik解開他胸前的拉鍊和扣子，沒有彈性的布料立刻大大敞開，露出蒼白的胸口，還有兩點被卡士達醬沾濕而閃著瀅瀅光澤的可愛乳頭。Erik不假思索的含了上去。  
  
  
Charles在這時大聲呻吟了起來，然後立刻驚恐的咬住自己的嘴唇。但是太遲了，所有人的視線都聚集過來，有如二十雙雷射光線，把他們切割個粉碎。  
  
  
Erik抬起頭，挑釁的望向其他人。Emma和Raven看起來像是憋笑憋到快窒息了，其他人則有的一臉羨慕，有的一臉鄙夷。教室裡安靜的不可思議。  
  
  
「去開房間吧你們。」Darwin忽然打破沉默說。其他人立刻用噓聲附和。  
  
  
Charles從頭到尾都低著頭，Erik彷彿能聽見他吶喊著恨不得要挖個地洞鑽下去的聲音。上帝為證，Erik敢發誓他看到Charles的短褲已經搭起小帳棚了，而他自己更是憋的難受。於是他做了一個此生中最正確的選擇。  
  
  
「嘿，不如這樣吧。」Erik一把將Charles從椅子上拉起，後者驚呼著跌進他懷裡，把一堆醬汁擦在Erik乾淨的制服上，但Erik完全不在乎，待會要擦上去的東西說不定比卡士達醬還難洗，他為這個下流的念頭感到興奮無比。「我跟Charles還有點事先走了，祝你們玩得愉快。」  
  
  
「真不敢相信。」Alex喊道。  
  
  
「能有什麼事？」Azazel怪叫。  
  
  
Erik推著Charles走到教室門口，Charles還是一臉驚慌失措的樣子，但他頻頻回頭看向其他人，Erik低聲問道：「怎麼了？」  
  
  
「電影票──」Charles欲言又止。  
  
  
「我請你去看，幾場都好。」Erik扶著他裸露的腰說。他不相信Charles真的在乎這些蠅頭小利，大約只是害羞不曉得要說什麼才拿個藉口來搪塞。開什麼玩笑，叫他現在為了區區幾張電影票放棄這個千載難逢的機會，他就不姓Lehnsherr。  
  
  
「你們要去哪？」Jean對他們叫道。「你會為拐走Charles付出代價的，Magneto。」  
  
  
Erik的後腳跟已經踏出教室，他回頭瞪了眼那個老是對他充滿敵意的紅髮女孩，然後露出一個燦爛的笑容。「我們要探討一下生物學。」  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
Erik用制服外套罩住一臉懵然的Charles，因為顯然這種穿著走在路上會惹來不必要的麻煩，但他的下半身就讓Erik一籌莫展了。Charles的雙頰頂著兩團大大的紅暈，不知所措的看著他。那讓Erik有一種萬一他沒想出辦法來就會顯得很遜的感覺，奇妙的男性賀爾蒙。  
  
  
他沒說謊，真的是要跟Charles探討一下生物學。  
  
  
 _這還不簡單。_ ──Michael吞吞吐吐地說。── _趁被人看到之前把他帶回去就好了。_  
  
  
 _謝了。_ ──Erik回道。── _讓我知道不是只有我一個人想把他帶回去。_  
  
  
Michael沉默了一會。── _……我們都是男人。_  
  
  
Erik對於第一次和Michael取得共識感到吃驚。他拉著Charles快步走出校園，左拐右拐了一會，來到一條陰暗的巷子中。Erik找到了他的摩托車，將之發動並塞了一頂安全帽到Charles懷裡，然後他長腿一跨，毫不費力的坐上車。  
  
  
Erik等了幾秒鐘，後座都沒有動靜，他困惑的朝身旁看去，只見Charles呆滯地捧著那頂安全帽，雙唇微張的凝視他。  
  
  
「嘿，怎麼了？」Erik說，他突然有點不安，整個過程中他都沒有問過Charles是不是願意跟他走，讓他這樣又那樣。萬一Charles壓根不想碰他呢？Erik有點洩氣。「呃──我絕對不會強迫你──」  
  
  
「你會騎車？」Charles打斷他問道。  
  
  
「什麼？」Erik眨了眨眼。  
  
  
「你有摩托車，而且你會騎？」Charles指著他的偉士牌，滿臉崇拜的問。  
  
  
「喔，這個啊，」Erik會意過來，覺得有些不好意思，Charles的年紀還不能考取駕照，他無疑是在學弟面前無意識的炫耀。「我老頭不要就給我了──嗯，它年紀很大，也不太酷──」  
  
  
「不，它很酷。」Charles又打斷他大聲說，他的雙眼閃閃發亮，無比真誠。  
  
  
一股愉快和自豪的情緒湧進Erik的大腦裡，他忍不住露出了笑容，Charles也笑了。他們像兩個傻瓜一樣看著對方，然後Erik像電視劇裡的無腦青少年一樣催了催油門，偉士牌引擎轟隆隆的回應，Erik用下頷指了指後座。  
  
  
「那麼，載你去兜風一下？」  
  
  
「我們要去哪？」Charles藍色的眼瞳閃爍著。  
  
  
「我家。」Erik說出明確的暗示，感覺心臟跳到了喉嚨口，然後靜待Charles的反應。  
  
  
Charles看起來又開心又緊張，他再度伸出罪惡的舌頭舔著嘴唇，隨後戴起安全帽並跳上後座。  
  
  
「探討生物學，對嗎？」Charles從後方環抱住Erik的腰，並在Erik的耳後低聲說。  
  
  
Erik回以偉士牌轟隆隆的引擎聲。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
Erik在學校附近租了一間套房，他不喜歡住宿舍，理由很簡單，他不喜歡沒有隱私的感覺，而且宿舍總是會有奇怪的味道，更甚者還會有奇怪的室友，如果家裡有能力的話，正常人不會屈居於學校宿舍。Erik領著Charles進入房間，才剛用右腳將背後的門踢上，他就迫不及待的撈住Charles的手臂，讓他跌進自己的吻裡。Charles嗚嗚啊啊的說了什麼，混著喘息根本聽不清楚。  
  
  
他們邊啃咬著對方的嘴唇，邊跌跌撞撞的來到床邊，Charles正面朝上的被Erik壓進被褥裡，那件上衣毫無義氣的大大敞開，露出主人蒼白完美的迷人身體。Erik盯著Charles的眼睛，直到他害羞得咬著嘴唇閉起眼不願意與他對視。Erik咧嘴笑了。  
  
  
「Charles，Charles──」Erik低聲喚到，他撫摸Charles的眼皮，像蠱惑無辜受害者獻出自己身體的巫師。「把眼睛張開。」  
  
  
「不要。」Charles小聲說。  
  
  
「你不睜開的話我要攻擊你了。」Erik好笑的說。  
  
  
Charles還是死閉著雙眼，甚至把臉轉向另一邊。Erik聳聳肩，他很肯定待會Charles就沒有心思控制自己的眼皮要張還是要閉了。他伏在Charles身上，男孩全身聞起來都是那個香香甜甜的氣味，Erik不嗜甜，但這味道快把他逼瘋了。  
  
  
他吸了下Charles的脖子，男孩立刻發出細小的尖叫聲。Erik接著嘗了他的鎖骨和胸口，那些地方的醬汁早在教室裡就已經被他舔得一乾二淨，他現在完全沒藉口了，字面意義上的在愛撫Charles。接著Erik沿著他胴體的中心線慢慢向下舔到肚臍，Charles全身都在顫抖，他果然像Erik預測般不能自己的微微張開雙眼。  
  
  
Erik凝視著他的眼睛，不斷開相接的視線，緩緩伸出舌頭探進Charles的肚臍裡，模仿性交的動作反覆戳弄。裡面的卡士達醬因此而溢了出來，一滴一滴地流向Charles下腹。像某種煽情畫面的暗示。  
  
  
Charles嗚咽了一聲。抬起雙手猛扒著Erik的上衣。Erik早已快按捺不住，受到這麼明顯的鼓舞後，立刻胡亂扯開自己的制服，不在乎有幾顆鈕扣因此彈飛四散在房間裡。  
  
  
Charles的雙臂纏了上來，把他們倆帶進一個天旋地轉的吻裡。  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
好久沒寫H了一整個沒FU(躲起來哭)


	6. Chapter 6

**(下四)**

_我對結局的遙遙無期感到絕望，我本來只是想寫個大亂鬥的無腦故事而已啊！_

 

 

 

Charles的皮膚是奶白色的，而Erik的床單是紫紅色的。搭起來特別顯眼，強烈的對比色讓Charles看起來像是白的隨時會消失般。Erik離開他的嘴唇，雙眼貪婪的上下掃視。他要佔據這個人了，這個漂亮又迷人的天才。

 

Charles的嘴唇被他吻的比平時更豔紅，正微微張開吐出喘息。Erik的手指沿著他的下頷緩緩往下撫摸。經過細緻的頸項、突起的喉結、接著是稍早被他吸出一塊塊草莓的鎖骨、顫動的胸膛、微皺的乳頭……

 

Charles呻吟著握住他不規矩的右手手腕，低喘著說：「Erik──你在做什麼？」

 

Erik沒有打算回答，他輕輕甩開對方的抓握，繼續沿著Charles的身體曲線往下撫摸，手指探進Charles的肚臍，那裏還殘留著一點點卡士達醬，Erik食指一勾將其帶出，然後放進嘴裡響亮的吸了一聲。

 

Charles滿臉通紅的盯著他，不知道是有意還是無意的伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，動作帶著渾然天成的勾引，Erik忍不住湊過去再度吻他，這次夾雜著一股情慾難耐的狠勁，反覆吸吮輕咬Charles的嘴唇，把男孩啃的從喉嚨深處哼出疼痛的抱怨。與此同時，Erik的手沒有閒著，被唾液沾濕的手指在Charles腰側輕輕撫摸，然後擰了一把。

 

Charles挺起腰身驚呼。Erik用雙手撐起自己的上身，著迷的看著被自己捏過的地方立刻透出紅痕。他愛死Charles的白皮膚了，讓人又想疼愛又想欺負。Erik湊過去舔了舔那處，Charles不知道是因為癢還是因為害羞而扭動著，那讓他的腰側的線條更加誘人好看，也把Erik僅存的理智都扭掉了。Erik將手搭在Charles的短褲拉鍊上，然後抬起頭給了他一個詢問的眼神。

 

Charles立刻會意過來。但是他的反應卻是咬著嘴唇撇開臉。

 

「我說過我不會勉強你。」Erik有點沮喪地說，「你如果不同意，我們就……叫披薩外賣──」

 

「你──你話怎麼這麼多！」Charles轉過頭來，有些惱怒的說。「你再不快點，我就真的要──後悔了。」

 

Erik聽到的重點是「後悔」，他瞪大雙眼難過的看著Charles，還來不及為自己昂首挺胸的小兄弟哀悼，就看到Charles皺起眉頭，伸手直探他的胯間，俐落的拉下制服褲拉鍊。Erik倒抽一口氣。

 

「Charles、操！」Erik用快要窒息的語氣喊道。Charles隔著他的內褲不輕不重的揉弄，他一方面為了Charles披著純潔的外表實則內心大膽而感到震驚，另一方面則被鋪天蓋地的快感撞的頭暈目眩，卻又無法不貪婪地想要更多。

 

Charles靈巧的脫下自己和Erik的內褲，然後挺起腰，讓兩人勃起的性器撞在一起，他們同時因為那種刺激感還有些微的疼痛而喘息，Erik低吼一聲。本能的將兩人的陰莖握在一起套弄，追求最原始的快感。Charles立刻就全身都軟了，掛在Erik身上模糊的喊著「好棒」、「Erik」、「是的，那裡──」之類的話。他說話時溫熱的吐息噴在Erik的耳邊，完全是一個逼瘋人的挑逗。

 

Erik猛然把Charles從自己身上「摘」下來，按進床褥裡。Charles用一種又震驚又受傷的眼神不解地望著他。Erik一口氣憋著，他不想告訴Charles其實他只是快要忍不住射出來才這麼做的，這太丟臉了。

 

「那個…我想──」Erik清了清喉嚨，接下來要說的話並沒有讓他感覺比較輕鬆。Charles睜大眼等待著從他舌尖滑出的要求，Erik卻突然覺得很不好意思，他抿起唇，轉身從櫃子裡拿出了潤滑劑跟保險套。而Charles看到這兩樣東西時的神情讓Erik有一種從骨髓裡冷出來的錯覺。

 

「──你家裡常備這個？」Charles乾澀的問。

 

「沒有！」Erik搔了搔後腦，難道要跟Charles說自從拿到他的電話號碼之後自己就把這些東西準備得好好的嗎？「──這些是Michael買的。」

 

 _操！_ ──Michael在Erik腦海中怒吼，Erik決定假裝沒注意到。

 

「噢，我在說什麼呢。」Charles笑了一下。「忘了它吧，幸好你有。如果要我們現在出去買這些東西，那就太掃興了。」

 

「我就把你這句話當成同意了。」Erik湊在Charles耳邊說。

 

令人吃驚的是，Charles轉過頭迅速吻了他一下，然後雙眼閃閃發光的露出一個笑容。沒有人看到這樣的Charles還忍得住的，更何況Erik早就瀕臨火山爆發邊緣。他立刻轉開潤滑劑的蓋子，按了一大灘滑溜溜的液體在左手掌心上。潤滑液很快就失去了冰涼的觸感。Erik將右手手指浸進去，抬起來時，一層透明液體順著他的食指往下緩慢的流動，然後在指尖曖昧的慢慢結成一顆要掉不掉的水珠。

 

「你在做什麼？」Charles抓住Erik的手問道，Erik的舉動似乎喚起他深深的羞恥感，因為他從臉部一直紅到了胸口。兩顆乳頭都皺了起來。

 

Erik沒有回答，倒是睨了他一眼，右手手指重重將掌心裡的潤滑液都撈了起來，它們沿著Erik長而有力的手一層一層的滑下。然後Erik用左手握住Charles想收回去的手，帶著它跟自己的手指一起移向Charles的臀部。

 

明白過來Erik想做什麼的Charles悶哼了一聲，咬著下唇感覺到Erik的手指探進了他的後穴裡，而且因為視線中自己的手臂被箝制著也一併帶去埋在臀縫間，看起來好像正在用那個地方自慰般。那又羞恥又刺激的感覺讓他眼眶裡都快泛起淚水了。

 

「還好嗎？」Erik問。

 

「你知道嗎…我以為會很痛，但是其實──」Charles的表情有些古怪。「其實一隻手指放在裡面沒什麼感覺。」

 

這下換Erik的表情有些古怪。「──我放三隻了。」

 

Charles瞪大眼睛看著他，似乎也覺得不可思議。本來有個令人不太愉快的念頭在Erik腦海中成形，看Charles的反應，他認為應該只是自己多想了。不過Michael卻在這時候提醒了他。

 

 _他該不會有經驗了吧？_ ──Michael非常殺風景的說。

 

 _誰在乎。_ ──Erik怒道。

 

 _你不在意嗎？我就蠻在意的。_ ──Michael說。── _你看他才幾歲……喔該死，Erik，你在誘姦未成年人！_

 

 _「我們」在誘姦未成年人。_ ──Erik說。── _閉嘴吧Michael，我們15歲時就不是處的了，你怎麼不控告那個鄰居哥哥誘姦你？收起你奇怪的道德感。_

 

面前的Charles用困惑的眼神望著他，Erik連忙停止和Michael的辯論。他抽出手指，帶出一串Charles刻意壓低的呻吟。Erik撕開保險套的外包裝，因為不熟悉使用方法而暗叫了一聲糟，他尷尬地捧著研究了一會。

 

「你好慢。」Charles一邊抱怨一邊湊過來，「幫你戴──別動。」

 

Charles的手扶著他的陰莖，滑動著將保險套戴上時，因為控制著力道卻又不得不施力以完成工作而擠壓著Erik的性器。讓Erik激動的眼睛都浮起血絲了。Charles抬起頭來看見他的表情時，顯得有些驚喜。戴上後Erik快速在按壓瓶上壓了好幾下，比水還要略稠的液體落在他勃起的陰莖上，冰涼的激起他大腿上一層雞皮疙瘩。

 

Erik扶著Charles的後頸，兩個人如狼似虎般飢渴的接吻。Erik正恍惚的覺得Charles吻起來真是柔軟，他抱起來也是軟的，連這人講話時都能把Erik軟成一攤爛泥。忽然一下子就天旋地轉，回過神來時，發現自己後腦枕著一顆枕頭，而Charles跨坐在他的腰上。

 

「Charles？」

 

Charles對他露出一個夾雜著燦爛和害羞的笑容，扶著Erik硬到貼著下腹的性器，對準自己臀瓣間的隱密處，緩緩坐了下去。

 

「喔操。」Michael呻吟，同時發現Charles也喘著氣說了同樣的話。他的陰莖一寸寸埋進Charles柔韌溫暖的後穴裡，緊實壓迫的令人發狂。聽到Charles嗚咽了一聲，像抱怨又像撒嬌，Erik才驚覺自己忍不住往上頂了一下，Charles瑟縮著上身，全身都覆著一層薄汗，兩隻手用力掐著Erik的腰側，他卻一點也不覺得痛。

 

「你的──好大。」Charles的胸膛急速起伏著說。他兩片唇瓣看來已經找不到彼此而無法閉合了，只能靠艷紅的舌頭替逐漸乾燥的雙唇提供滋潤。

 

Erik有個更好的辦法，他拉扯Charles的手臂，讓他撲倒在自己身上，由他來照顧那雙寂寞的嘴唇。同時他的兩條腿慢慢抬起擺成一個鬆散的M字型，好讓怒挺的性器更深入的埋進Charles後穴裡。Charles從喉嚨深處發出嗚嗚嗯嗯的呻吟，無奈全部都被吞進Erik的嘴裡。

 

Erik有點不敢相信自己真的這麼做了。從足球隊的活動中帶走一個漂亮男孩，然後在自己的床上進入他。明天他即將要面對那麼多人的訕笑和調侃，或者是指責。但是他想，去他的，誰在乎。Erik腦海中很快的就只剩下衝撞、戳刺、釋放，還有把Charles變成自己的。

 

他捧著Charles幾乎是懸空的臀部，加快了速度。

 

 

TBC. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Charles有經驗啊，對象是「自己」(淫笑)  
> 2\. 最近一美說他們有戴套，只好忠於原作(？)  
> 3\. 休了四天假，拔掉新長出來的白頭髮，終於有心思繼續寫了


End file.
